Learn and Stat Requests
This page is for existing players who are behind on their spells or stats! If you are a new player, please head over to New Player Packages. Learn Requests Am I eligible? In order to determine if you're eligible, first look at what year your character is currently in, and find the column that corresponds to that year! Then, determine whether it's first or second term. If you're not sure, ask! (Post-Grad learn catchups have not been balanced yet.) Now, use the command !spellbook in the bot-room of Model Hogwarts. You should get a direct message from RP-Bot with a list of the spells you've learned. Add up the numbers next to those spells, including the fractions, and compare your number to the number from the chart. In this example, since you have 2''' points in Flipendo, '''2 points in Wingardium, and 1''' point in Alohomora, you would have 5 points total. If you have '''equal to or more than the number on the chart, you are not eligible for learn requests. If you have less than the number on the chart, you are eligible for learn requests! How many points can I spend? It can be a little tricky to figure this out, but there is a calculator that can be found here. An explanation of how to use it, and do the math if you are so inclined, is below. Each spell has a spell year. A spell year refers to the first year you can learn it (whether by researching or in class), and so, each spell belongs to a year. You can find out a spell's year by either looking it up on the spell list and looking at the "How to Learn" column, or typing the name of the spell into the "Spell Lookup" part of the Learn Requests sheet. What you want to do is figure out how many points you have for each year of spells. For example, if I was in third year, second term and my spellbook looked like this: * Alohomora: +2 * Wingardium Leviosa: +1 * Diffindo: +4 * Engorgio: +5 Alohomora and Wingardium Leviosa are both first year spells, so I would have 2 + 1 = 3 points in first year spells. Diffindo is a second year spell, so I would have 4''' points in second year spells. Engorgio is a third year spell, so I would have '''5 points in third year spells. You can go ahead and enter those in the calculator, in the highlighted boxes: The calculator will then give you how many points you have remaining to spend in each spell year. If you wish to do the math yourself rather than using the calculator, click expand for a quick explanation on how to do that. For each full year you have been here, subtract the spells from that year from 14. For each partial year you have been here, subtract the spells from that year from 6'''. First Year: '''14 - 3 = 11 points left in first year Second Year: 14 - 4 = 10 points left in second year Third Year: 6 - 5 = 1 point left in third year. If any of these numbers end up in the negatives, subtract that negative number from the next highest year's points. If there is no higher year, subtract the negative number from the next lowest year's points. How do I spend my points? So, you now have a list of which spell years your remaining points should go into. Your next move is to go into the Spell List and choose spells that you'd like your character to learn. Remember that you can only learn up to the DC minus 1 for each spell. So say you have 10 points to spend in a year, and you want to learn a DC 7 spell, you can only put 6 points into that spell, leaving you with 4 points left to spend on other spells. It may be tempting to put all of your points into a high DC spell, but this very well might limit your power rather than enhance it. Putting a lot of points in a spell that might seem more powerful means that you're sacrificing a variety of spells that could come useful in more situations. Potions work on a slightly different scale, as they're balanced differently within the model. Although you may have 10 points to spend, for example, you wouldn't get as many points in Potions for them. * If you're in first year, you must spend 2''' of your points for every '''1 point in potions_basic until you'd be able to cast it without destiny. * If you're in second year or higher, you can spend 1''' point for every '''1 point in potions_basic. * If you're in second year or higher, you can spend 5''' points for every '''2 points in potions_int+ or int- until you'd be able to cast them without destiny. How do I get my points put in? Head over to the learn-requests channel and fill out this form: Character Name: Character Year: User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room): List of the spells requested and points in each spell already: You do not have to do an RP sample. Here's an example of what it might look like: Character Name: Jim Jones Character Year: 2 User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room):''' 1234567890 '''List of the spells requested and points in each spell already: I currently have one point in Lumos, so I'm eligible for 13 out of 14 points from my first year, and 6 out of 6 points for my second year. For the first year points I would like 3 points in Alohomora, 2 points in Callento, 3 points in Reparo, 2 points in Wingardium, and 3 points in Lumos Numerosa. For my second year points I would like 2 points in potions basic and 4 points in Incendio. An admin will check your information shortly and give you the spells, notifying you when it happens! If you do not get a reply after 24 hours feel free to ping @Admin. Stat Requests Am I eligible? In order to determine if you're eligible, first look at what year your character is currently in, and find the column that corresponds to that year! Then, determine whether it's first or second term. If you're not sure, ask! (Post-Grad stat catchups have not been balanced yet.) Now, use the command s!stats in the bot-room of Model Hogwarts. Add all of the numbers, including fractions, and compare your number to the number from the chart. If you have equal to or more than the number, you are not eligible for stat requests. If you have less than the number, you are eligible for stat requests! How many points can I spend? Subtract the stats you have from the number that corresponds with your year and term from the table, and round down to the nearest whole number if necessary. In the example, since the stats you have added up to 4', and the hypothetical year is 3rd year, second term ('10 on the chart), you'd subtract: 10 - 4 = 6 stat points left to spend. 'How do I spend my points?' You can put your points in any combination of the four stats: Vitality, Finesse, Wisdom, and Social. When deciding where to put your stats, keep the Yearly Stat Caps in mind! I have a natural ability with a stat bonus! There are several natural abilities that come with stat bonuses. These are Half-Veela (+2 Social), Half-Goblin and Half-Troll (+2 Vitality), and Half-Goblin (+1 Finesse, +1 Wisdom). If you want to see if you're eligible, subtract your starting stats from your current stats, and proceed normally as if you had not been given your starting stats. When your stats are put through, you'll end up two points higher than the normal number. For example, if you are in third year, first term, you will end up with 10 points rather than 8 points. Two of those points will be the starting stats listed above, and the other eight will be ones from your training or the catch-ups. If you're having trouble, DM an Admin, and they can help. 'How do I get my points put in?' Head over to the learn-requests channel and fill out this form: Character Name: Character Year: User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room): List of the stats requested and the points in each stat already: Here's an example of what it might look like: Character Name: Jim Jones Character Year: 3 User ID (can be found using .userinfo in bot-room): '''1234567890 '''List of the stats requested and the points in each stat already: I currently have: - 3 Vitality - 1 Social I would like to add: - 2 Wisdom - 2 Social - 2 Finesse An admin will check your information shortly and give you the stats, notifying you when it happens! If you do not get a reply after 24 hours feel free to ping @Admin.